


Злободневное

by Anonymous



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Gen, lyrics, personal political views
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Итак, это мои личные политические взгляды, которые заключаются в том, что в сторону политики я стараюсь не смотреть, но жить в этой стране невозможно.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Злободневное

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, это мои личные политические взгляды, которые заключаются в том, что в сторону политики я стараюсь не смотреть, но жить в этой стране невозможно.

Мальчишки и девчонки, а также их родители!  
В тюрьму за своеволие попасть вы не хотите ли?  
Когда это успело стать преступлением  
Желание иметь собственное мнение?  
И почему из опыта, что у страны огромен,  
Берут страницы те, что покрыты позором?  
Добравшихся до верха не может взволновать  
Страны уничтожение - а только, только власть!  
Опомнитесь, несчастные, зачем вам эти деньги,  
Что миллионы граждан спасли бы от болезней?  
Зачем быдло растите вы, не помнящее славы?  
Мы всё даём на блюдечке - а вам всё мало, мало.  
А люди умирают, пытаются уехать,  
И, честно, здесь не хочется, чтобы рождались дети.  
Вставай, страна огромная, вставай на смертный бой!  
Побита сила темная - борись сама с собой,  
Со всем "авось полюбится", "все будет хорошо" -   
Ведь ничего не строится, когда из ничего.  
И люди не изменятся, не присмиреет власть,  
Пока простые граждане всё будут позволять.  
Вставай, страна огромная, вставай на смертный бой!  
С той нечистью поганою, что мы зовем главой.


End file.
